


A Late Night

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: Josh and Donna have a discussion while working late in the office. Post-ep for inauguration part 2: over there





	A Late Night

Josh and Donna were in his office around 2 am, finishing up the last of their work the president had assigned on inauguration night. Josh had spent the night at his desk reading, occasionally stealing glances at Donna with her perfect ringlets, which were now tied into a high pony tail. She had changed into sweatpants and one of josh’s shirts, the only clothes he had lying around in his office in case of nights like these. She somehow looked just as amazing as she had when she was all done up and in her gown. 

She would never say it, but Donna could feel his eyes on her. She felt it every time he got distracted and gazed at her like she was the only person in the room. She never wanted it to stop, so she pretended not to notice. She pretended not to notice tonight when he glanced up at her every few minutes. This time it was different. Tonight, she could feel the energy shift. 

Finally josh decided it was time to call it a night, and they both got up to gather their things. Josh paused and asked “Donna, I just gotta ask. Why’d you do it? And don’t tell me it’s about his career.”  
Donna looked taken aback, and immediately went on the defense. She thought this was settled. “Josh, I told you the truth. I don’t understand why it matters.”  
She walked towards the door, trying to avoid the situation. She hoped josh would follow and eventually just give up and let her go home and go to sleep. 

“You don’t understand why it matters? Donna- you lied to me.”  
He followed her to the door. He was inches away from her at this point.  
“Josh, I apologized. Why are you pressing this?”  
He couldn’t put it into words. There were no words for him to describe the visceral reaction to Donna’s actions. He wasn’t mad as a boss, he was mad as a person, as someone who loved her. It wasn’t about the fact that she lied, it was more about the fact that she lied for jack. He didn’t know how to face that, and he didn’t know how to say it out loud to her. Instead, he did the only thing he could do to properly show how he felt once and for all. 

His hand gently grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. He kissed her furiously, pressing her against the door. With no hesitation, she reciprocated, her hands tied up in his wild hair. This was everything he had been waiting for and more. He thought about this moment every day. Every time she walked into the office bantering with him or challenging him, completely unaware of the fact that she looked like an angel. How did she do that? It was effortless. Loving Donna was effortless. Kissing her was effortless. This was completely new territory, yet somehow it felt like they’d been doing it every day. 

Thinking about the late hour and all the risks they were taking doing this in the White House, josh reluctantly pulled away. “That’s why”, he said, and left his office, leaving Donna completely stunned.


End file.
